


Caught in the act

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Smut, dirty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel had ran away.. but is beginning to miss a certain redhead. He decides to take care of his "needs" only to be caught by a certain someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

Daniel hadn't seen his devilish companion in over four months and the alcohol was getting to a point where it didn't make him forget the auburn monster, only made him want to find him and fuck his immortal brains out! He'd rented a hotel room and bought a fifth of Rum in the hopes of passing out in a bed instead of on a park bench somewhere. The bed was soft and the cover felt amazing, but that didn't matter nearly as much as the fact that he was on the fifth floor where he had the privacy of beating off to the thought of his redhead. Taking another swig from the bottle he unzipped his pants. Ever since he'd made his escape he'd essentially said "Fuck underwear!". All they did was give him another bit of clothing to shed before he could use his penis for fun or otherwise, so he'd quit wearing them. Armand would've had a fit, giving him all the reasons that today's society insisted on such undergarments. He could swear the immortal had argued about it just to annoy him.  
He could picture Armand tying him to the bed. For some reason the redhead really did remind him of a dominatrix..but he digressed. Those soft fingers would pull his hair as Armand kissed him before trailing down to rip his shirt wide open. He heard himself sigh, his muscles twitching with arousal at the idea.  
He groaned. " Thinking about me?" The voice caught him off guard and his eyes snapped open. Sure enough, Armand was leaning against the back of the chair across from him with his arms folded over his chest. The look of dark amusement plastered on his face made the reporter want to run and hide. He swallowed hard, staring at the devil himself. " Don't stop because of me. I insist you keep going." He couldn't tell if Armand was being serious or not, but chose to err on the side of safe and pick his rhythm back up.  
He was watching Daniel with a passive intensity.Armand had been notorious for picking strangers out for him to fuck. He hated it, but this felt different in a pleasant way. He had all the vampire's attention. Armand watched him a bit longer before coming over, leaning over him as he tried to keep his rhythm. Amber eyes stared into Violet as he pulled and rubbed himself. "Lay back." His lover had whispered. He did as instructed in the hopes this wasn't about to take a bad turn. He went to remove his hand from his cock only to have a cold white hand grip his wrist. "I didn't say you could stop. Do as you're told." It was demeaning but arousing as hell. Yeah, Armand was definitely cut out for a dominatrix.  
He felt those cold fingers pulling at his jeans,trying to remove them completely. He couldn't stop, he knew, or else the whole moment would've been blown. He'd have blue balls and Armand would be pissed, which would mean sex the next night would be S&M hardcore with him as the M. Once they were off he watched as Armand slowly stripped his shirt off before moving to his pants. He loved watching the casual strip tease. He was getting close to his climax. "nn.. Armand.." The redhead placed his legs on top of his shoulders before lubricating himself and Daniels ring with his blood.  
As much as the initial push with Armand hurt he loved the sensation, the blood heating up his insides and causing a tingling that was intensified by the pain. It didn't last as long as pain with a mortal lover did. Besides, there were the perks of bloodplay during and after. The dark chuckle he heard queud him in that the immortal had picked up on his thoughts. "My, you are a dirty man, Danny." he cooed, thrusting a little harder than expected. The blonde grimaced, a small grunt of pain escaping him. His lover thrust fully inside him, hitting the spot with both pain and pleasure that sent him over the brink.  
White semen covered the marble body between his legs, but the pace wasn't slowed. His lover thrust repeatedly before leaning over him, blood between his parted lips as he kissed Daniel. The mortal body he had disappeared and was replaced with a mass of sensations. Two tiny pinpricks in the side of his neck told him Armand was close to release as well. As he climaxed inside the younger man they both cried out.  
Afterwards they lay together for a moment before Armand insisted they shower and get ready to go out. "Not much for cuddling, are you?" Armand stared at him innocently for a moment. "You know that's not true Danny. We have things to do tonight is all." The hot water was pleasant. He loved seeing Armand in the shower, his red locks dampened and darker than normal. The vampire seemed to relax in the steam. "How'd you find me anyway?" The reporter mused. Armand smiled. "Not everyone has such vivid..fantasies.. of me. You're the only mind that ever dreams of being tied and chained by me with a bit of experience." The angelic smile the Auburn demon gave him was very transparent. "Uh huh." He replied in disbelief, wondering if it was very much the truth.


End file.
